List of Scouts (2019)
For a look at the differences between scout types check: Scouts. For a look at the most recent Scouts check: List of Scouts (2020). For a look at the special Shiratori Scout check: List of Shiratori Scouts. October - December 2019 'Ranking Revival Scout! Guaranteed Outfit in x10 Scout!' Duration: December/30/2019 - January/06/2019 Komori NN.jpg|4☆ Komori Madoka NEET Mikasa BTC.jpg|4☆ Mikasa Enju Throwing Classic Nenemu SS.png|3☆ Nenemu Style Regina SSP.jpg|3☆ Regina Guia Sea Pareo Onigiri MM.jpg|3☆ Onigiri Kiki Mode Kogetsuin EF.jpg|3☆ Kogetsuin Kasuga Flair 'Ranking Revival Scout! Guaranteed Outfit in x10 Scout!' Duration: December/30/2019 - January/06/2019 Kosaka SSS.jpg|4☆ Kosaka Kaori Sweet Scent Kisaragi FPM.jpg|4☆ Kisaragi Meika Power Maid! Okido PP.jpg|3☆ Okido Hana Pachyderm Shinomiya CH.jpg|3☆ Shinomiya Sakurako Heiress Omote PM.jpg|3☆ Omote Kasumi of a Maid Nashiro MM.jpg|3☆ Nashiro Sylvie Maid 'Event Bonus! New Year's Outfits!' Duration: December/27/2019 - January/06/2019 Meguru YB.jpg|5☆ Yadoboshi Meguru Blue Sakazawa L1M.jpg|4☆ Sakazawa Tenko 1 Miko Shirayuki MFD.jpg|3☆ Shirayuki Miaya For A Day Abigail NYT.jpg|3☆ Abigail Jones Year's Treasure 'Vivid Scout! Casual Outfits!' Duration: December/23/2019 - January/06/2019 Ogami SP.jpg|4☆ Ogami Ao Pink Ichijo NB.jpg|4☆ Ichijo Yukari Blouse Yamanashi BEP.jpg|3☆ Yamanashi Mao Ear Parka Abigail TH.jpg|3☆ Abigail Jones Hunter 'Setsubun Revival Scout! Guaranteed Outfit in x10 Scout!' Duration: December/19/2019 - December/24/2019 Kageyama KC.png|5☆ Kageyama Mio Comedian Izawa SCS.jpg|4☆ Izawa Natsumi Chuckin' Style Hanamura MOI.jpg|3☆ Hanamura Rio Oni Idol Akai ToD.jpg|3☆ Akai Yurina of the Drums Maribel PDT.jpg|3☆ Maribel Hernandez de Tigre 'Event Bonus! Christmas Outfits!' Duration: December/16/2019 - December/27/2019 Yumemori VS.jpg|5☆ Yumemori Nemu of Sugarplums Nagumo PPS.jpg|4☆ Nagumo Suzuka Plaid Santa Carol CC.jpg|3☆ Carol Leroy Carol Lily FFS.jpg|3☆ Lily Yazawa Frilly Santa 'Legend Vivid Scout!' Duration: December/16/2019 - December/20/2019 Freya VU.jpg|5☆ Freya of War Reine VU.jpg|5☆ Reine Rouge de Lion Himekawa VU.jpg|5☆ Himekawa Ayuri Uniform Hayame VU.jpg|5☆ Hayami Tsubasa Uniform Amakado VU.jpg|5☆ Amakado Sayuri Uniform Shimiki VU.jpg|5☆ Shikimi Asagi Uniform 'Vivid Scout! Casual Outfits!' Duration: December/12/2019 - December/27/2019 Chakura SU.jpg|4☆ Chakura Kohime Uniform Miura N C.jpg|4☆ Miura Natsuhi Curiosity Tomura NLD.jpg|3☆ Tomura Yuzuki Land Denim Shigeno FOP.jpg|3☆ Shigeno Yuka One-Piece 'Eleven Scout! Casual Outfits!' Duration: December/10/2019 - December/12/2019 Chakura BBSP.jpg|4☆ Chakura Kohime Sling Pareo Kisaragi MBB.jpg|4☆ Kisaragi Meika Black Bikini] Christina MA.jpg|4☆ Christina Alba Artemis DL.jpg|4☆ Artemis Luna Izawa HD.jpg|4☆ Izawa Natsumi Delivery Kosaka SS.jpg|3☆ Kosaka Kaori Scent Lily SGS.jpg|3☆ Lily Yazawa Girl's Sundress Ashley SD.jpg|3☆ Ashley & Dots 'Swimsuit Revival Scout! Guaranteed Outfit in x10 Scout!' Duration: December/02/2019 - December/13/2019 Karasawa BnB.jpg|5☆ Karasawa Mizuki and Bikini Aizaki RR.jpg|5☆ Aizaki Rumi Ribbons|linktext=5☆ Aizaki Rumi Ribbons Frederica MS.jpg|4☆ Frederica Cooke Sapphire UenoYukina TB.jpg|4☆ Ueno Yukina Bikini Jun Swimsuit.jpg|4☆ Midorikawa Jun Parasol Maihime HYS.jpg|4☆ Maihime Yurara Yellow Sunshine Anzai STP.jpg|4☆ Anzai Satomi Pareo Corona YFB.jpg|3☆ Corona Becker Frilled Bikini UenoYuna SPA.jpg|3☆ Ueno Yuna Pink Angel Hayakaze SM.jpg|3☆ Hayakaze Furi Maiden Sakioka FPP.jpeg|3☆ Sakioka Mina Pareo Amagi SP.jpg|3☆ Amagi Ichigo Pink 'Event Bonus! Pure Vivid Outfits!' Duration: December/02/2019 - December/16/2019 Artemis PSL.jpg|5☆ Artemis Science Lady Klarissa RPS.jpg|4☆ Klarissa Wagner Sokyu Sachiko RPG.jpg|4☆ Sachiko-18 Guren Wakebe TD.jpg|3☆ Wakebe Kei Disassembler Mechahina RPG.jpg|3☆ Mechahina Genbu 'Vivid Scout! Casual Outfits!' Duration: November/29/2019 - December/16/2019 Sakuragi MW.jpg|4☆ Sakuragi Ryo Miko's Work Miura H IBO.jpg|4☆ Miura Haruhi Blue Overalls Yadoboshi M MM.jpg|3☆ Yadoboshi Meguru Megu Clair CWS.jpg|3☆ Clair Obscura Witch Style 'Swimsuit Revival Scout! Guaranteed Outfit in x10 Scout!' Duration: November/19/2019 - November/27/2019 Lucille PUB.jpg|5☆ Lucille Kelly Up The Beach Nonomiya SSF.jpg|4☆ Nonomiya Roro Sea Flower Misora NAB.jpg|3☆ Misora Kotori Aviator Bikini Tojo SnS.jpg|3☆ Tojo Riria and Stripes Hatori WRB.jpg|3☆ Hatori Hinata Ribbon Bikini 'Event Bonus! Detective Outfits!' Duration: November/18/2019 - December/02/2019 Alice BWD.jpg|5☆ Alice Adams & White Day Chakura HM.jpg|4☆ Chakura Kohime Mode Karasawa HR.jpg|3☆ Karasawa Mizuki Returns Shigeno ES.jpg|3☆ Shigeno Yuka Spring 'Vivid Scout! Casual Outfits!' Duration: November/15/2019 - December/02/2019 Kageyama MYS.jpg|4☆ Kageyama Mio Style Misora SDV.jpg|4☆ Misora Kotori di Volare Ko TaT.jpg|3☆ Ko Renka and Tiaowen Hatori SC.jpg|3☆ Hatori Hinata Casual 'Eleven Scout! Casual Outfits!' Duration: November/10/2019 - November/12/2019 Christina MA.jpg|4☆ Christina Alba Artemis DL.jpg|4☆ Artemis Luna Izawa HD.jpg|4☆ Izawa Natsumi Delivery Kosaka SS.jpg|3☆ Kosaka Kaori Scent Kisaragi MDO.jpg|3☆ Kisaragi Meika Day Off Lily SGS.jpg|3☆ Lily Yazawa Girl's Sundress Ashley SD.jpg|3☆ Ashley & Dots 'Legend Vivid Scout!' Duration: November/08/2019 - November/18/2019 Shimiki FF.jpg|5☆ Shikimi Asagi Frills Shimiki VU.jpg|5☆ Shikimi Asagi Uniform Himekawa VU.jpg|5☆ Himekawa Ayuri Uniform Hayame VU.jpg|5☆ Hayami Tsubasa Uniform Amakado VU.jpg|5☆ Amakado Sayuri Uniform 'Maid Revival Scout! Guaranteed Outfit in x10 Scout!' Duration: November/01/2019 - November/08/2019 Amano MR.jpg|5☆ Amano Akari of Rock Eiju HM.jpg|4☆ Eiju Koto Maid Paula FL.jpg|3☆ Paula Shinjo and Laces Kawahara CCM.jpg|3☆ Kawahara Mikako Classic Maid Ko RFM.jpg|3☆ Ko Renka Flower Maid 'Event Bonus! Cosplay Outfits!' Duration: October/25/2019 - November/08/2019 Yuri PB.jpg|5☆ Yuri Seina Booty Onodera TR.jpg|4☆ Onodera Manase Rose Ko JA.jpg|3☆ Ko Renka Alert Nenemu LAG.jpg|3☆ Nenemu Army Gear 'Vivid Scout! Casual Outfits!' Duration: October/21/2019 - November/08/2019 Lucille DD.jpg|4☆ Lucille Kelly Digs Nemu Sweater.jpg|4☆ Yumemori Nemu Long Sweater Frederica PWP.jpg|3☆ Frederica Cooke with Purse Nonomiya SLS.jpg|3☆ Nonomiya Roro Life Style 'Event Bonus! Sports Day Outfits!' Duration: October/14/2019 - October/25/2019 Eiju SDS.jpg|5☆ Eiju Koto Day Sneakers Tojo FPR.jpg|4☆ Tojo Riria Place Runner Matsuoka HY.jpg|3☆ Matsuoka Sol Yell Hanamichi CSC.jpg|3☆ Hanamichi Ouka Squad Chief 'Eleven Scout! Casual Outfits!' Duration: October/10/2019 - October/12/2019 Christina MA.jpg|4☆ Christina Alba Artemis DL.jpg|4☆ Artemis Luna Izawa HD.jpg|4☆ Izawa Natsumi Delivery Lily SGS.jpg|3☆ Lily Yazawa Girl's Sundress Ashley SD.jpg|3☆ Ashley & Dots 'Vivid Scout! Casual Outfits!' Duration: October/07/2019 - October/25/2019 UenoYukina CDS.jpg|4☆ Ueno Yukina Denim Style Nagumo PPV.jpg|4☆ Nagumo Suzuka Pink Vest Hanamura SIS.jpg|3☆ Hanamura Rio Idol Set Maribel S&S.jpg|3☆ Maribel Hernandez & Sleeveless 'Event Bonus! Kid's Day Outfits!' Duration: October/02/2019 - October/14/2019 Carol CSK.jpg|5☆ Carol Leroy Sleeve Kimono Nanaogi GP.jpg|4☆ Nanaogi Juzu Parasol Paula DC.jpg|3☆ Paula Shinjo De Condessa Nashiro KM.jpg|3☆ Nashiro Sylvie Maid July - September 2019 'Vivid Scout! Hinamatsuri Outfits!' Duration: September/23/2019 - October/14/2019 Aizaki HM.jpg|4☆ Aizaki Rumi Matsuri Meguru Hina.jpg|4☆ Yadoboshi Meguru Ohina Ueno UP.jpg|4☆ Ueno Yukina Princess 'Vivid Scout! Swimsuit Outfits!' Duration: September/20/2019 - September/27/2019 Frederica MS.jpg|4☆ Frederica Cooke Sapphire Karasawa BnB.jpg|5☆ Karasawa Mizuki and Bikini UenoYuna SPA.jpg|3☆ Ueno Yuna Pink Angel Corona YFB.jpg|3☆ Corona Becker Frilled Bikini 'Event Bonus! Hinamatsuri Outfits!' Duration: September/13/2019 - September/25/2019 UenoYukina UP.jpg|5☆ Ueno Yukina Court Lady Rebecca RR.jpg|4☆ Rebecca Davidson Regent Okido LCL.jpg|3☆ Okido Hana Court Lady Shinomiya MHP.jpg|3☆ Shinomiya Sakurako Hina Princess 'Vivid Scout! Casual Outfits!' Duration: September/09/2019 - September/25/2019 Maihime CG.jpg|4☆ Maihime Yurara Girl Aisaki SS.jpg|4☆ Aisaki Yuri Classic Jun Pink.jpg|3☆ Midorikawa Jun with Pearls Komori LJ.jpg|3☆ Komori Madoka Jersey 'Vivid Scout! Swimsuit Outfits!' Duration: September/02/2019 - September/09/2019 Jun Swimsuit.jpg|4☆ Midorikawa Jun Parasol Aizaki RR.jpg|5☆ Aizaki Rumi Ribbons UenoYukina TB.jpg|4☆ Ueno Yukina Bikini Hayakaze SM.jpg|3☆ Hayakaze Furi Maiden 'Event Bonus! Setsubun Outfits!' Duration: August/30/2019 - September/13/2019 Kageyama KC.png|5☆ Kageyama Mio Comedian Izawa SCS.jpg|4☆ Izawa Natsumi Chuckin' Style Hanamura MOI.jpg|3☆ Hanamura Rio Oni Idol Akai ToD.jpg|3☆ Akai Yurina of the Drums 'Vivid Scout! School Uniform Outfits!' Duration: August/26/2019 - September/13/2019 Aizaki SO.jpg|4☆ Aizaki Rumi Summer Uniform Sakioka SSU.jpg|4☆ Sakioka Mina Summer Uniform Corona SSU.jpg|4☆ Corona Becker Summer Uniform Hayakaze SSU.jpg|4☆ Hayakaze Furi Summer Uniform Amagi SSU.jpg|4☆ Amagi Ichigo Summer Uniform 'Event Bonus! Swimsuit Outfits!' Duration: August/19/2019 - August/30/2019 Lucille PUB.jpg|5☆ Lucille Kelly Up The Beach Nonomiya SSF.jpg|4☆ Nonomiya Roro Sea Flower Misora NAB.jpg|3☆ Misora Kotori Aviator Bikini Tojo SnS.jpg|3☆ Tojo Riria and Stripes 'Event Bonus! Maid Outfits!' Duration: August/08/2019 - August/19/2019 Amano MR.jpg|5☆ Amano Akari of Rock Eiju HM.jpg|4☆ Eiju Koto Maid Paula FL.jpg|3☆ Paula Shinjo and Laces Kawahara CCM.jpg|3☆ Kawahara Mikako Classic Maid 'Vivid Scout! Swimsuit Outfits!' Duration: August/02/2019 - August/30/2019 Aizaki RRDX.jpg|4☆ Aizaki Rumi Ribbons Deluxe Meguru Dolphin.jpg|4☆ Yadoboshi Meguru Vacation Maribel BEP.jpg|4☆ Maribel Hernandez En La Playa 'Event Bonus! Swimsuit Outfits!' Duration: July/25/2019 - August/08/2019 Aizaki RR.jpg|5☆ Aizaki Rumi Ribbons|linktext=5☆ Aizaki Rumi Ribbons Karasawa BnB.jpg|5☆ Karasawa Mizuki and Bikini UenoYukina TB.jpg|4☆ Ueno Yukina Bikini Anzai STP.jpg|4☆ Anzai Satomi Pareo Maihime HYS.jpg|4☆ Maihime Yurara Yellow Sunshine Sakioka FPP.jpeg|3☆ Sakioka Mina Pareo Corona YFB.jpg|3☆ Corona Becker Frilled Bikini Hayakaze SM.jpg|3☆ Hayakaze Furi Maiden Amagi SP.jpg|3☆ Amagi Ichigo Pink UenoYuna SPA.jpg|3☆ Ueno Yuna Pink Angel